


Don’t Keep Your Secrets To Yourself

by masquev2



Series: The Don't Series [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: Ava finds a playlist on Sara’s iPod with an interesting title.





	Don’t Keep Your Secrets To Yourself

Carefully folding the last item of clothing, a soft green and black flannel shirt that she liked to wear when she was just chilling out aboard the Waverider with Sara and the other Legends, Ava placed it on top of the pile of clothes already in the laundry basket with a smile. She didn’t ordinarily make a habit out of smiling at freshly laundered clothes but these clothes had a special destination: her drawer. Her drawer in Sara’s dresser, in Sara’s quarters on the ship where Sara was the captain.

She and Sara had sat and talked, and then cried, and then ended up in bed together. It wasn’t until in the quiet afterwards as they lay wrapped around each other that things had been settled between them. They had confessed to how much they truly cared about one another, how they had been miserable while they had been apart, and that it was worth the risk if they could find that happiness again with each other.

In a grand gesture Sara had slipped from their bed, crossed the room to her dresser and opened one of the larger drawers. From it she had gathered all the contents and tossed them on the nearby chair and announced that it now belonged to Ava. Just like that side of the bed and just like her place in Sara’s life.

And so she had taken the clothes from the overnight bag she had brought with her on this trip, and a few bits that Sara had handed over, and did her laundry so that everything would be fresh when she put them in her drawer. She had successfully attained Girlfriend Status: Level 2.

Picking up the basket she turned to leave the room just as Ray was entering with his laundry. They gracefully side stepped one another and switched places, and went to carry on with their days.

“Ava?” Ray called out softly, “I’m glad you’re back.”

She knew that he meant more than just her physical presence on the ship, or her emotional presence in Sara’s life - making for a ‘happy captain, happy ship’. Something in his tone told her he was talking about her; he and Sara were the only other people to retain any memory of the mission in 2213 so he had seen how broken she had been by the discovery. They never spoke about it directly but with every step she took to identify what was true about herself and with each new understanding of what she had accomplished he always seemed to show his support and she didn’t realise how much it meant until she had it.

“I’m glad to be back too.” And she meant it for all of those reasons as well.

A little further along the corridor she passed Nate and Amaya on their way to somewhere. Nate held up his hand for a high five, so she adjusted the basket to free up her right hand and made the connection.

“Mrs Captain.” Nate teased.

And they continued on their ways. She was more than back and though she may not be a Legend she was definitely part of this little dysfunctional and devoted family.

The doors to Sara’s quarters slid open at her approach, even Gideon seemed happy at her return, and a blast of bass heavy rock music assaulted her ears. She placed the laundry basket down on the desk and scanned the room to find her girlfriend in front of some shelves dusting. The whole domesticity of the scene made her heart flutter with the hopes of their future life together.

Sara still had her back turned, maybe she hadn’t noticed Ava’s entrance and the possibility of sneaking up on the ex-assassin was too good to pass up. With her steps covered by the music she crept closer, amazed when she was able to reach out and slide her arms around Sara’s waist and press her body against the smaller woman’s, finally resting her chin on Sara’s shoulder after pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

“Gotcha!” She squeezed a little tighter, feeling the contentment settle over her at having Sara in her arms.

“I knew you were there.” Sara told her, laying her own arms over Ava’s and leaning back a little.

Ava knew it was true, not even so much as a twitch had passed through the highly trained body, and Ava didn’t currently have a knife to her throat which would have been so easy for Sara as those were what she was currently dusting.

“What’s with the music?” Ava asked as Sara turned in her embrace and curled arms around her neck.

“Oh, this is what I listen to when I’m taking out my anger on the heavy bag.” Sara explained as she placed a line of small kisses along Ava’s exposed collarbone.

“Er,” for a moment Ava was distracted by the lips against her skin, almost forgetting what she was going to say, “are you angry at something?” Sara had been in a particularly satisfied mood when Ava had left to do laundry.

Sara ceased her ministrations and looked up to meet Ava’s eyes, “Housework,” it seemed that should be enough of any explanation for needing angry music.

“Mind if I change it to something at little less aggressive?”

“Go for it.” Sara sneaked one more quick kiss to Ava’s lips and went back to her dusting.

Stepping around the side of the bed Ava reached the bedside table and took the iPod from the dock, the volume immediately switching from concert level to the tinny quality of the inbuilt speaker. Navigating through the playlists, Ava scrolled through them and stopped when she found one between the currently playing ‘smash it up’ and ‘sparring sessions’ a playlist titled: “Sara, why do you have a playlist called ‘Songs To Fuck Ava To’?”

Pivoting on the spot, no embarrassment or guilt, just the patented Sara Lance mischievous grin, “Play it,” Sara encouraged as she moved across the room and settled on the bed across from Ava.

With no small amount of intrigue Ava pressed play and let the first song begin.

_“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_   
_You got the healing that I want_   
_Just like they say it in the song_   
_Until the dawn_   
_Let’s Marvin Gaye and get in on.”_

Ava couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, it was deep and long, “Are you serious?”

“It made you laugh, and I really like it when you laugh.” Sara told her.

Ava giggled again and noticed Sara’s eyes lit with pure joy at the sound of it. She blushed at the attention and looked down to the iPod in her hand.

Next.

_“Look around, there’s no one but you and me_   
_Right here and now, the way it was meant to be_   
_There’s a smile on my face, knowing that together_   
_Everything that’s in our way, we’re better than alright._   
_Walking between the raindrops_   
_Riding the aftershocks beside you.”_

“That doesn’t exactly sound like a rhythm to fuck to.”

“It’s not,” Sara says with a blush of her own, “some of the songs just remind me of you, or us.”

“And this one?”

“I makes me think of our first night together. We came in here and I just watched you, and it was like we had finally got here,” Sara seemed to realise she was getting into deep feelings territory, “you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Ava remembered that night, remembered the courage that had gripped her as they sat in the galley, the building excitement as they had moved through the ship and the awe that had overcome her as she lay catching her breath with Sara’s equally sated body pressed against her own. There had always been a certain amount of inevitability to their growing relationship but attaining it had still been surprising to both of them.

Next.

Drum beats and guitar riffs.

_“Try it on baby,”_

More drums and guitar.

_“Well I don’t look good in no Armani suits_   
_No Gucci shoes or designer boots_   
_I’ve tried the latest lines from A to Z_   
_But there’s just one thing that looks good on me.”_

Okay, so the beat and rhythm definitely had a sexy vibe to it but... she raised a questioning eyebrow at Sara who grinned naughtily back at her.

“That one’s for an idea I had that involves me wearing your suit.” She responded mysteriously.

Ava licked her suddenly dry lips at the thought of Sara wearing her suit, no clue what Sara had planned, but the conjured image already had her heart speeding up as her lower belly tightened at the thought, “and just what exactly would I be wearing.”

Sara made a show of giving Ava’s body a once over before hungry eyes returned to hers, “Chanel number five and a smile.”

Ava swallowed and reflexively hit ‘Next’, the moans and heavy breathing that filled the silence did not help her predicament, and neither did the first words:

_“Come for me.”_

The moans and gasps continued, joined by music with a catchy beat and a repetitive:

_“DJ make me wet.”_

It seems this song was all about the music, the only other lyrics just seemed to compound the fact that it had been a perfect choice for a playlist with the title that Sara had given it.

_“I can feel your body_   
_Pressed against my body_   
_Wrap yourself around me_   
_Love to feel you throbbin”_

“Well I did say some of them were about fucking.” Was Sara’s only comment.

Next.

The next song had a melancholy introduction and Ava notices Sara’s eyes drop to the bedspread beneath them.

_“Whoever said this pain would ever go away_   
_Didn’t know what it meant to be here without you_   
_Is everything you see reminding you of me_   
_Does it hurt when you breathe too_   
_Cause it does when I do.”_

“I may have added a few tracks after I broke up with you.” Sara was unable to meet her eyes.

Sara’s decision had caused both of them so much anguish and pain. Ava tried to see it from Sara’s side and maybe she understood the other woman’s reasoning and at the time couldn’t see a way to argue her own corner through her complete devastation. But the night they had cried in each other’s arms had revealed true fears from Sara and absolute determination from Ava.

Ava captured Sara’s chin with her thumb and forefinger and lifted her head, seeing unshed tears of remorse in those beautiful baby blues. “Well we can delete those now.”

She pressed pause and tossed the device aside and started to lean in so she could join their lips, chasing away Sara’s sadness with something new and full of promise. But Sara doesn’t lean into the kiss, instead she retrieves the silent iPod.

“There is one song I want to play for you.” Sara activates the player and starts scrolling though the playlist; Ava is a little alarmed by how long it seems to be. “It says some stuff that I,” Sara fumbles for words but comes up empty, “it says some stuff.”

The opening notes are haunting, but bring to mind a quiet moment that lasts forever as you hold the person you love in your arms, content and complete.

_“Find me here and speak to me_   
_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_   
_You are the light that’s leading me_   
_To the place where I find peace again.”_

Sara is about to stop the song but Ava takes the iPod from her and places it back in the dock on the bedside cabinet. The music fills the whole room, the words wrapping around them as Ava reaches for Sara, their mouths finally meet in a heated kiss. Ava pushes Sara down against the bed, settling her weight over her lover, hands slowly exploring the body and slowly divesting them both of their clothes.

_“You are the strength that keeps me walking_   
_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_   
_You are the life to my soul_   
_You’re my purpose, you’re everything.”_

Breaking the kiss Ava rests her forehead against Sara’s, “I think this is going to be the first track on my ‘Songs To Make Love With Sara’ playlist.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is a lyric from ‘Let’s Marvin Gaye and Get It On’.  
> The title of the playlist comes from a Swan Queen story that I read years ago where Emma had a similarly titled playlist.


End file.
